


Because...

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you hugging me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because...

The first time Steve had glimpsed Bucky leave the Smithsonian, he had his baseball cap pulled down, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat, and walking just a little faster than the rest of the crowd leaving the museum. Steve was so close, all it would take was to call his name, or else run to him in the crowd. But Bucky didn't want to be seen, and before Steve could move, Bucky was gone.

The second time was similar, but it was raining. Steve stood under an umbrella, only ten yards from the steps. Bucky was wearing the same clothes he had been in the first time Steve had seen him. Steve wanted nothing more than to reach out and cover him with the umbrella, but he stood his ground.

The third time, it was sunny. Steve caught a glint of the sunlight reflecting off Bucky’s metal hand as it hung by his side. It was the first time Bucky had stopped. It looked as if he were waiting for someone. Waiting for… Steve?

Throwing all caution to the wind, Steve approached Bucky slowly, both hands visible, fighting with a lump in his throat that he hadn’t noticed was there.

"B…Bucky?" Steve called softly. Bucky turned to look at him. His hair was matted, and he was growing a beard. His clothes were wrinkled, torn in a few places, but Steve couldn’t tear himself away from Bucky’s eyes. Blue, like he remembered, but sadder now, more tired.

"Steve?"

His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it’s me. It’s Steve." The lump won out, Steve’s voice cracked as he stifled a sob, closing the distance between him and Bucky, enveloping him into a hug. His first hug in over seventy years.

Before Steve could speak, he was being pushed away.

"No, no!" Bucky spoke frantically, his face contorting into fear as he looked down at his hands and stepped away.

"Bucky, I-" Steve started. He had panicked, come on too strong.

"How could - why are you hugging me?"

The word hug felt forgein to him. The touch was too much, it made everything so real. 

"Because you’re my friend, Buck." Steve said, almost hopelessly.

"I tried to kill you." Bucky murmured.

"You’re still my friend." Steve could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes.

"I… I am?" 

"Yeah." Steve choked out. Suddenly, there was a pair of arms around him. Bucky’s head was buried in his shoulder, and both arms were wrapped tight around Steve’s middle.

"Why are you hugging me?" Steve found himself asking, weakly.

"Because," Bucky answered, his voice barely audible, "you’re my friend."


End file.
